


She Was Told

by Seigus



Series: Rough Lives, Young Hearts, Sweet Love [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Prostitution, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigus/pseuds/Seigus
Summary: Tsubasa learns the hard way that being overprotective can backfire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my "Rough Lives, Young Hearts, Sweet Love" series. 
> 
> **WARNING: This follow-up deals with mature and disturbing themes (see tags), hence the change in rating. If you are not comfortable with them, I'd suggest you skip this story.**

“Honoka! You’ll never believe this!”

Honoka’s hands stopped kneading the huge lump of dough under them. She wheezed, deflating like a balloon. Her fingers were cramping up from having worked on numerous pieces of dough at the roadside bread stall since morning. Nonetheless, a happy beam formed on her powder-smudged face upon seeing her favorite person in the world.

“Tsubasa-chan!” There were two happiest moments in her life every day: waking up next to Tsubasa first thing in the morning and welcoming the brunette’s return in the evening. Of course, whatever time they spent together was simply icing on the cake - not that she had ever tasted cake in her life though.

Tsubasa adjusted her newsboy cap as she tried to collect her excitement. “Remember the book I got from a customer a few weeks back?”

Honoka’s memory reeled back to the thick hardcover book that had Tsubasa hunched over it every night after their bath. It was something about the travels of a man named Morco Bolo or something. The blocks of text gave Honoka a headache. Through the years, Tsubasa had tried to teach her how to read but being a slow learner when it came to such things, Honoka had pretended to be disinterested after the first few attempts, not wanting to burden Tsubasa anymore. Instead, she opted to accompany the engrossed older girl while she read till it got late and chilly.

“Uh huh…”

“The customer came back today and he’s a book publisher! He quizzed me about the book and I got everything right! Then he offered me an apprenticeship at his publishing house!”

“W-Wait, book publisher? Apprentic…shop?”

Tsubasa paused, realized her mistake and then chuckled at Honoka’s overwhelmed grimace. She went up to the confused girl and gave her a quick squeeze. “Sorry, I was too excited. I’ll explain to you later.” She peeked at the dough Honoka was kneading. “So how long more till you are done?”

“This is the last one. We’ll be getting bread rolls for dinner!”

“Sounds great. I’ll wait for you.”

Honoka watched with a fond smile as Tsubasa settled down on the less crowded part of the sidewalk and dug out the book from her tattered sack, poring over it with interest. Her heart felt warm just by looking at Tsubasa: faded khaki shirt with rolled sleeves, mud brown trousers held up by suspenders, and most importantly, the worn-out newsboy cap that tended to slip down and cover her striking green eyes from view. Despite its ill fit, she had been wearing it every day without fail. Honoka giggled, heartened that Tsubasa cherished it so much.

* * *

Tsubasa stepped into the cool water of the river near the farm they stayed at, letting out a sigh as the gentle stream lapped against her bare shoulders. This was their secret bathing spot. Lush foliage shrouded the river and no one came here, at least not in the dead of the night. She was excited. Murai Takumi, the book publishing house owner, would be coming round tomorrow to hear her answer to his offer. Staring up at the full moon that hung like a luminous pearl among thin wisps of cotton, she floated on her back as she kicked softly at the water. She raised a hand towards the silver disc and clenched her fist, wondering how it would feel to have the world in her hands.

“Tsubasa-chan.” Honoka’s uncertain voice broke Tsubasa out of her reverie. Right, her friend was taking longer than usual to get into the water.

“What is it…” Tsubasa’s words died in her throat when her eyes fell on Honoka’s state of undress. She blinked, making sure she wasn’t seeing things. It was like her friend had grown up overnight. Moon beams hugged the younger girl’s figure, highlighting her rounded curves that were bound to fill out even more with time. Gone were the flat chest and rigid lines that Tsubasa remembered from their childhood. She tried to swallow but found her throat dry. There was one word she had learned recently which could be used to describe Honoka at this moment: _alluring_. Wider hips that led to supple thighs. Fuller breasts that jiggled with every move she made. And, Tsubasa’s gaze dropped downwards, the small patch of curly ginger hair between her thighs. Why had she never noticed how much her childhood friend had grown until now?

“Tsubasa-chan?”

The brunette jerked and lost her momentum, dipping into the dark river and gulping a mouthful of water. Scrambling back to the surface, she launched into a coughing fit. Frantic splashes neared her and it didn’t take five seconds for Honoka to be by her side, supporting her by holding her arm _and pulling it to her chest_. Tsubasa tried to ignore the blood rush to her head.

“Are you okay?” Honoka stroked Tsubasa’s back, worry in her voice.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine,” Tsubasa answered in between chokes. “Why were you calling me just now?”

“Oh.” Honoka scratched the back of her head - an action Tsubasa wished she wouldn’t do because it emphasized the glistening sheen of her cleavage. Guilty eyes trailed the meandering path of a droplet down a rose-tipped breast. “I wanted to ask if you think the wild boar would return to steal my clothes again.”

 _Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing._ Tsubasa gave herself two mental slaps. _Impure thoughts go away!_

“I doubt so.” She cleared her throat, trying to regain control over her mind.

Honoka waddled behind Tsubasa and began massaging her tense shoulders. A few quiet moments passed before she spoke up. “The publishing house that you mentioned… it’s on the other side of town, right?”

“Yeah. It takes about an hour on foot to get there if I hurry.”

“Won’t you be tired?” mumbled Honoka. Tsubasa could hear the pout in her voice.

She turned around and regarded Honoka’s concerned expression. “It’s a rare chance. Even if it’s going to be tough, I have to do it. I will work hard so that we can live better in the future. Don’t worry, alright?”

The younger girl lapsed into thoughtful silence.

“I’ll go with you!”

“Eh?”

“We’ll wake up early, herd the sheep and then walk there together! I’ll look for odd jobs to do while you are at work!”

“But it’ll be reaaaally early and you’ll have to walk a whole lot.” Tsubasa tried to dissuade Honoka. “And what about helping out at the flower shop and the bread stall?”

“Then I’ll go with you on days they don’t need me!”

Tsubasa knew she had lost and smiled in defeat. One did not simply try to fight Honoka’s energy. “But if you wake up late, I’m gonna leave you behind,” she cautioned wryly.

“I won’t! I promise!” Honoka latched onto the startled teen, squeezing her as she bounced up and down. “I’m so happy for Tsubasa-chan! You get to work with your favorite thing!”

As Honoka went on about Tsubasa being surrounded by towering stacks of literature, the brunette gradually ducked under the water until only her eyes were visible, concealing the fiery blush on her face.

_Honoka’s body feels nice…_

* * *

March became April. Bountiful pink blossoms hung on the sparse trees that lined the roads, looking lovely under the streetlights. Tsubasa had just trekked back to their side of the town. Her calf muscles screamed in protest of the daily long walks. Mornings were especially straining because it was a race against time and the crowds seemed to make it their duty to slow her down. She dragged herself towards the clock tower where she and Honoka had promised to meet. The journey back was lonely on days like this when the ginger had to help out at the Yazawa flower shop; her buoyant chatter never failed to liven up Tsubasa’s spirits. From far, she spotted Honoka sitting by the fountain with another figure. When familiar long purple hair entered her sight, she quickened her pace, limping from the stinging blisters on her feet. The other girl seemed to have felt Tsubasa’s hostile aura for she suddenly turned in her direction, eyes widening. Gathering the cards laid out on the stone floor, she shot up.

“Nozomi-chan?”

“Sorry Honoka-chan! That’s all for today!” Turquoise eyes darted warily to the side and the girl called Nozomi scurried away, her precious cards cradled to her chest.

“Wait! You haven’t explained what the card means!” Honoka pouted when Nozomi vanished round the street corner, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. “I wonder what happened- Ow!” She clutched the top of her head and spun around. “Tsubasa-chan!” Her face fell when she realized it was Tsubasa who had given her a hand chop.

“Didn’t I tell you not to let Nozomi read your fortune?”

Honoka shrunk under Tsubasa’s displeased gaze. “Sorry… it looked fun. And the cards have such pretty pictures...”

“They never bring good news,” grumbled Tsubasa. “So what card did you get?”

“I think it’s called The Fool.”

The creases on Tsubasa’s forehead deepened. She didn’t like the sound of that.

“Oh! And it was upside down.”

* * *

Honoka stretched her arms overhead, inhaling the crisp morning air. It was a nice day to be out enjoying the gentle spring breezes. She peered to her left. Tsubasa had been lagging behind every so often and Honoka had to stopped several times for her to catch up. At this rate, Tsubasa would be late for work. The signs were impossible to miss; they used to walk shoulder to shoulder but Tsubasa’s pace had been sluggish lately and her face was permanently set in a wince. Honoka jogged a little ahead and crouched down.

“What are you doing?” Tsubasa eyed her with suspicion.

Honoka grinned. “I’ll piggyback you!”

“Why…?”

“Because Tsubasa-chan is working so hard every day. Honoka wants to do something for you.”

“Uh uh.” Tsubasa shook her head. “I can’t let you do that. It’s still a long way to go.”

“You know I’m strong.” Honoka made a show of flexing her biceps. Honestly, they were nothing to shout about but they were more prominent than Tsubasa’s non-existent ones. “You always give me the bigger food portion. That’s why I’m stronger and taller.”

Her innocent words stabbed Tsubasa’s heart like a butcher’s meat hook; height had always been a sensitive topic for her. “Fine,” she huffed, “I’ll let you put those food to good use, my _strong_ girl.” Face cracking into a smirk, she climbed onto Honoka’s back and looped her arms around her neck. “Now don’t drop me.”

“Of course I won’t! You can count on Super Honky!”

Tsubasa made a face. “Super Honky? What kind of lame name is that?”

“You dare to make fun of Super Honky? I’ll show you how super I am!”

When Honoka bolted down the street and yelled cheesy catchphrases like a superhero reject _and_ almost rolling them over, Tsubasa nearly strangled her. 

Half an hour later, they found themselves three streets away from Murai Publishing House. Honoka’s pace had slowed down considerably, her adrenaline having died down long ago. Tsubasa slid down from the panting girl’s back and smoothed her hair that looked like it had been through a typhoon. Using her sleeve, she dabbed at the perspiration dripping down Honoka’s flushed face. The heat radiating from it could fry an egg.

“Look at you. Next time I’m not gonna let you do it again.”

“Heheh…” Honoka stuck out her tongue. “But at least Tsubasa-chan is not tired!”

“Seriously, what should I do with you,” Tsubasa said with a half-smile. Taking Honoka’s hand, she resumed their journey to her workplace.

“Tsubasa-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Why are all the shops on this street closed? They are never open whenever I pass by.” Honoka pointed to the street on their right where a row of buildings stood. Closely drawn drapes denied the public from seeing beyond the windows on every floor. Each building sported a similar shopfront - red lanterns lined the entrance.

Tsubasa tightened her grip on Honoka’s hand, pulling her closer. She had been working in the area long enough to know what went on in those buildings every night - and it was something she didn’t want Honoka to be exposed to. “They only start work in the evenings.”

“Really? That means they get to sleep in!”

“They work through the night and sleep in the day.” Discomfort crept over Tsubasa. She wanted to get Honoka away from here as soon as possible.

“What kind of work do they do?”

“They…” Tsubasa racked her brain for a less crude way to put it; Honoka was too pure for this. However, her mind came up blank. “It’s not a good job. Anyway, just avoid this place. Don’t come here on your own, understand?”

“Oh… okay…” Honoka nodded slowly, perplexed by Tsubasa’s insistence. “Do they earn a lot?”

“No.” The reply was curt and held no room for discussion. Lips pressed into a thin line, Tsubasa walked faster, pulling Honoka along.

* * *

Honoka was spent. Plopping down on the sidewalk, she leaned back against the brick wall of a building. The faded red blocks bit through the thin fabric of her mouse gray shirt. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. She had really overdone it by piggybacking Tsubasa and then running errands non-stop for the local blacksmith. But she didn’t regret it. What was a little exhaustion compared to all the things Tsubasa had taught and done for her? And now Tsubasa was working her fingers to the bone for the both of them.

_Why am I so useless?_

She stared at her dusty toes peeking out from a sizable hole in her shoes. A sense of self-loathing loomed over her. If only she was smarter, she could do more and lessen Tsubasa’s burden.

She squinted up at the orange orb kissing the horizon and was reminded of the red lanterns she saw in the morning. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look from afar, right? Curiosity pawed at her consciousness like an inquisitive cat. She had never passed by that street in the evening. _No, no!_ She shook her head vigorously. _Tsubasa-chan told me to stay away. I shouldn’t go._ Standing up, she dusted herself off. Time to look for cheap food for dinner. _And a nice red apple. Tsubasa-chan loves apples!_

She had taken not five steps when her path was blocked.

“Good evening, little miss.”

The first thing Honoka noticed was the person’s blood red high heels because she had been walking with her head down, then black fishnet stockings that disappeared under a thick coat which looked like it had been stripped off the back of a well-fed leopard. Spicy notes of civet drenched in lavender struck her hard and she almost retched.

“Can you help me?”

“Help…?” Honoka repeated, entranced by the lady’s unnaturally crimson lips as they moved. Her oval face was caked in powder that Honoka had heard was called makeup or something that only people with money could afford.

“Yes. And you will be rewarded handsomely.” For someone making a request, the woman’s husky voice oozed confidence, as though she already knew Honoka’s answer.

And she was right.

* * *

Emerald eyes narrowed in concentration while tired fingers arranged minuscule pieces of metal type on a composing stick. Tsubasa’s intense gaze flitted between them and the original manuscript of the book she was working on. Her wrist twitched and the piece she was holding flew under the cluttered table. Cursing, she got down on all fours to search for it. She had lost count of the number of times it had happened today.

_The Fool reversed… Damn it. What does it mean?_

She didn’t want to believe in what the tarot cards said but she couldn’t shake off the ominous gloom that had entrapped her. Exhaling, she sat back down on the wooden stool and picked up where she left off, determined not to mess up again. Moments later, a certain innocent smiling face flashed across her mind.

And she dropped another piece.

* * *

Fear was an emotion familiar to Honoka. She had lived in fear every day when she was a child scrounging the streets for crumbs to fill her stomach. The adults hated her and there was always the chance of them hauling her to the circus where she would be forced to toe the line between life and death with ferocious beasts that could rip her to shreds any time. But everything changed the day she met Tsubasa. While fear never truly left, the older girl provided a blanket of security which made Honoka neglect the dangers lurking around.

But fear had reared its ugly head again.

Honoka tucked her arms against her chest as she followed the mysterious woman through the street Tsubasa had specifically told her to stay away from. The scarlet lanterns were now glowing under the darkening sky - beautiful but foreboding. The hair on her nape bristled. She glanced over her shoulder every other second. Many men milled about - some red-faced and wobbling - with a dangerous hunger in their eyes. They didn’t just ogle at the scantily clad women striking provocative poses outside each shop but at the pure, pubescent ginger too. Catcalls aimed at the odd pair made Honoka’s stomach shift uneasily but her companion took the attention in her stride, smirking coquettishly at the men while the sway in her hips never let up. But whenever they tried to get close to Honoka, she shot them a glare that froze them in their steps. Perhaps she was a good person, Honoka thought.

“Erm…” she began, picking the skin on her fingertips, “where are we going?”

The woman who had introduced herself as simply Aiko regarded the girl through dark, voluminous lashes. Her smile, though broad, didn’t reach her eyes. “To where I work.”

Something jolted in Honoka. Was this the work that Tsubasa had warned her about? The film of cold sweat on her back grew. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. “My friend told me this place is not good. I-I’m sorry but I think I should leave…”

Aiko giggled behind a satin-gloved hand.

“Your friend doesn’t know a thing, dearie. We make our clients happy and I just need your help with one person. You may feel a little uncomfortable at first but,” she gestured at Honoka’s hands which sported tiny cuts and singes, “it’s the same with the other jobs you do. Once you get used to it, you will realize it’s easy money. And I can assure you it is more than you’ve ever seen in your life.”

“R-Really? My friend said the people here don’t earn much.”

“I don’t know where you friend got her information from but she’s wrong. You can earn enough to feed you for a month by just working a short while tonight because you see, the client is rich.”

Honoka bit her cheek, mulling over her words. Aiko was right; the jobs she did had their own dangers too _. Maybe Tsubasa-chan is afraid I’ll hurt myself doing something new so she told me they didn’t earn a lot. Hehe… she always worries too much. If I do well tonight, maybe they will let me work for them again then Tsubasa-chan won’t need to work so hard anymore._

Aiko stopped in her tracks and Honoka, too lost in her thoughts, bumped into her. The teen apologized profusely but was dismissed with a wave. She looked up, mouth opening in awe at the establishment before them. It boasted a lavish entrance with intricate Victorian motifs carved into its near-black mahogany door, appearing more high-class than its neighbors. There were no windows but Honoka could hear laughter coming from within. _Aiko-san was not lying. They really make people happy here._

“Before we start, I have a question.”

Honoka felt nervous all of a sudden, hoping Aiko was not going to question her literacy skills.

“Have you ever slept with someone?”

The ginger blinked; she didn’t see that coming but she answered quickly, taking the question at face value. “I sleep with Tsubasa-chan every night.”

The frown that appeared on Aiko’s face would have cracked her makeup if Honoka didn’t carry on with her explanation.

“We’ve been sleeping together since we were kids. She keeps me warm!”

The frown turned into a smile. “Good. Let’s go in then.”

* * *

“Tsubasa-kun.”

Tsubasa paused mid-action and put down her tools. Her chair screeched when she snapped to attention. “Yes, Murai-sama?”

The elderly man chuckled and gestured for her to sit down. “At ease, kid.” He rounded the work desk to where she was and peered over her, examining her progress. A nod and a hum later, he patted her bony shoulder. “Looking good. You are getting the hang of things.”

“Thank you, Murai-sama!” Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief, glad she did not disappoint.

“There are some urgent matters that require my attention at my old hometown. The trip will take me about seven days. Use this time to get some rest. You have been working hard.” Wrinkles resembling railroad tracks around his eyes ran deep on his skin.

Joy exploded within the teen, her tiredness forgotten in an instant. She could finally take a break! And spend some quality time with Honoka. They had not been doing fun things since she started working here and she felt horrible towards the younger girl who had been nothing but supportive. There was a carnival near the place they stayed. They could go there, soak up the atmosphere and grab some affordable snacks. Honoka would surely love the fairy floss and baby castella. Tsubasa did a quick mental calculation of her savings so far. She might even have enough to get them a grilled sweetfish!

A throaty chortle broke her out of her thoughts. “You can take a couple of books from my collection to read over the week too.”

Tsubasa’s smile widened if it was even possible. “Any books?”

“Any books.”

“Thank you very much, Murai-sama!”

* * *

It was like she had entered a completely different world. More of the gag-inducing scent similar to what Aiko was wearing mixed with dense tobacco smoke assaulted her - so heady that her vision blurred for a few seconds. Red took dominance in all shades from the luxurious carpet to the floral patterned walls. The only sources of light came from the brass chandeliers hanging overhead. Dancing orange flames cast flickering shadows about the interior, making Honoka wonder if a fire would break out if the candles fell. She gulped, already starting to miss the outdoors.

“Good evening, Aiko-sama,” greeted the lady at the reception before sucking deeply on the cigarette between her pointy fingers. When her half-lidded eyes fell on Honoka, she gasped. “Is she-”

Aiko put a finger to her lips, shushing whatever words the other had almost spilled. The knowing glances they traded intensified the discomfort gnawing at Honoka but she brushed it off, convincing herself she was just unfamiliar with the way they worked. As they passed through the narrow corridor leading to the back of the building, closed rooms on both sides greeted the eyes. Through the thin doors, she could hear a bizarre aural concoction of male and female voices. Giggles, gasps and _lots_ of moans.

“Aiko-san, what are they doing inside? Are they in pain?”

They had reached the end of the corridor where a lone door stood. Aiko glanced back, lips curled. “Those are sounds of enjoyment. Now,” she turned the knob and pushed the door, “this is where you will be working. There is a bath inside. Clean yourself up and change into the clothes on the bed. The client will be here soon.”

* * *

The wooden ladder gave a rickety creak with every step Tsubasa took as she descended. On the way down, the words embossed on a deep amethyst book spine caught her eye.

“Art of Tarot Reading…”

Her fingers twitched. Murai-sama did say she could take any books but - she ground her teeth - she hated things that did not have their roots in science. Like some stupid illustrations could dictate her life!

But on the off chance they were accurate, if understanding them meant she could keep Honoka safe from harm…

Growling, she reached for the book and pulled it out of the shelf. She hopped down from the bottom third rung of the ladder and wrapped it up with the other two books she had already selected. After cleaning up the workstation, she slung her trusty sack over her shoulder and bade farewell to her boss, running towards the spot where Honoka would always wait at. It was late. Honoka must be starving.

* * *

Honoka emerged from the small bathroom, dripping wet and leaving sloppy stains on the carpet. She took the towel on the bed and hastily dried her shivering body. The drastic dip in temperature signified it was nighttime.

_Tsubasa-chan must be done with work already. I hope this will be quick like what Aiko-san said._

She had scrubbed off all the dirt and grime on her body, smelling like the rose-scented soap she was provided with. This was the cleanest she had ever been in her entire life. She marveled at how her muscles had loosened, making her want to just collapse onto the inviting, soft bed. Actually, now that she thought about it, why was there a bed in the room? Footsteps and voices outside the door cut her thoughts short. Grabbing the white outfit on the dark sheets, she was about to wear it like all her other clothes when she discovered it didn’t quite work that way.

_What is this… Lace? Straps? Where do my arms go? I don’t get it!_

Haphazardly lobbing the outfit over her head, she shuddered when the almost weightless material glided down her torso, ending a few good inches above her knees. She looked down. Two flimsy straps rested on her shoulders while the top was so low it barely covered her chest. Adorned generously with lace, the tiered chiffon slip dress felt mismatched with her street rat self. It was fancy, she supposed. However, one thing bothered her: she could see her skin through it.

_Is there another piece? A coat? Where’s my underwear?_

Her eyes searched the bed. Nope, nothing there. When she bent over to check under the bed, the material rode up her bottom and she shot upright and pulled the hem down. As panic overran her, the door swung open and in strolled Aiko with a heavily built man. She jumped, arms shooting up to cover her bosom.

“Honoka-chan, this is Shigeo-sama. You will be serving him tonight.”

Honoka eyed the portly middle-aged fellow warily, taking an unconscious step back. Well-dressed in a gray waistcoat and black pressed pants, he looked every bit the wealthy businessman Aiko had described.

“H-Hello…” Her voice was stuck; her usual cheeriness had gone into hiding. But when Shigeo flashed her a kind smile, she felt herself relaxing a bit.

“Make Shigeo-sama happy, Honoka-chan.” Aiko’s hard gaze insinuated there was no room for failure. The woman turned to Shigeo and whispered something to him. Thereafter they shared a laugh before Aiko excused herself and closed the door with a resounding click.

* * *

“That’s funny. She’s not here yet.” Tsubasa scanned her surroundings for familiar orange hair. The after-work crowd was filling up the streets. Could Honoka be still working? Or was she getting their dinner? While Honoka was usually the earlier one, there were occasions when she got caught up in random things like petting a stray cat which ended up scratching her hand and making her drop their meal. Tsubasa snickered at the memory of a crying Honoka nibbling on dirt-laced bread. Although unfortunate, it was rather comical in hindsight.

She sat down against a lamp post and took out the book on tarot reading, flipping to its contents. She narrowed her eyes at the tiny text and brought her face closer to it. Her eyesight had to be worsening. Perhaps she would end up with glasses like her boss - _if_ she had the spare cash to get a pair made.

“Let’s see now…”

* * *

Honoka’s left arm was aching from being wrapped tightly around her chest since Shigeo entered. It was hard not to feel self-conscious even though he had not done anything out of line. However, that aside, Honoka’s current situation was akin to paradise. While she was in the bath, someone had set up plates of delightful pastries and desserts complete with a fruit platter that boasted all colors of the rainbow on the coffee table. Shigeo remained as warm as her first impression of him and had invited her to enjoy the treats together. Helpless against the mouth-watering temptations, Honoka had stuffed herself silly. In fact, they were so delicious that she felt a little guilty.

“What’s wrong?” asked Shigeo in his baritone voice upon her drop in mood.

She gasped, berating herself inwardly - an unhappy client meant no payment. “I’m sorry! I was thinking of my friend. I wish I could share all this with her.”

“Well, you have nothing to worry about.” Shigeo retrieved a thick wad of notes from his pocket and placed it on the table, his bulky gold rings gleaming under the dim light. “This will be all yours after we are done.”

Honoka swallowed thickly. She could rent a nicer place for Tsubasa and herself with all that money, maybe one that was near to Tsubasa’s workplace so she wouldn’t have to travel so much. _And this job is so easy. I just need to talk and eat with the client. If I can continue to do this, I’ll be rich! I wonder if Aiko-san will agree to let me work here aga-_

Suddenly, she doubled over. Her surroundings tilted and warped like she had been tossed smack in the middle of a house of mirrors. She snapped up. _Two Shigeo-samas?_ Shaking her head, she managed to clear her vision slightly but continued to feel as though she was floating. And it was getting really warm. Weird. Dressed in nothing but the horribly short chiffon dress, she should be catching a cold instead.

“Here, have another.” Shigeo held out a glass filled almost to the brim with a dark plum liquid. The tall bottle on the edge of the table was empty. 

This was probably her third or fourth glass - not that she enjoyed it though. Shigeo had said it was grape juice but it dug into her throat like a dull knife, scrapping her tongue and leaving her mouth extremely dry. Oddly enough, his glass was always less than half-filled. She lifted her hand, only to grab thin air.

“Eh?” She was so sure she was reaching for the stem. She tried again and again and again. No matter how she swiped, she couldn’t get a hold of it.

“Are you all right?”

“I…” Honoka gripped the arms of her chair, sinking her nails into the plush velvet. It was getting harder to focus on anything other than the spin in her head. “D-Dizzy…” Through her hazy vision, she saw Shigeo stand up.

“You need to lie down.” Large hands pressed upon her burning skin and seconds later, she felt her body hitting the mattress. The once-cool spot underneath her heated up almost instantly and she rolled over, craving the cold sensation again.

“Hot… So hot…”

A chuckle was all she heard before the bed sank from the weight of a second person.

* * *

Tsubasa’s finger grew heavier as she traced the words on the page, digesting the meaning behind them. “Ignoring advice… too child-like… heading for a fall… you may be taken advantage of…” Her hand curled into a fist. The Fool reversed was a bad sign that spoke of dire consequences. _Damn you and your cards, Nozomi!_

She really wanted to see Honoka now.

_Where are you, Honoka?_

Dread crept over her, numbing her brain. Minutes had turned into an hour, or more - she couldn’t tell. But she knew the later it was, the colder it got and her face was stinging from the winds.

_The cards can’t be true, can they?_

* * *

Tsubasa was right. She should have listened to her. She should have. But she didn’t. And it was too late for regrets.

Shigeo had turned into a complete stranger in the blink of an eye. Gone was his friendly persona; in its place was a ravenous beast not unlike the men she had walked past earlier. His stubby fingers yanked her hair so hard that tears sprang to her eyes while his lips left greasy marks all over her neck. She squirmed and struggled, desperate to free herself.

“W-Why are you doing this? It’s scary! Stop!”

“I’m paying you for this, _Honoka-chan._ ”

She had no idea what he was talking about; she just wanted out. She wanted to run into Tsubasa’s arms and tell her how sorry she was for being disobedient.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore! Please stop!” Arms pinned to the bed, she couldn’t push him away. His stout frame hovered over her. He was heavy, so heavy.

And she was weak, so weak.

Her mouth was being ravaged. It hurt. His teeth cut her lip. It bled. Try as she might, all her screams came out as muffled moans.

* * *

Tsubasa snapped the book shut. She couldn’t sit around anymore. The words repeated relentlessly in her head. The last advice she had given Honoka was to stay away from _that place_.

“No… it can’t be…”

But it could be.

Bolting up, she darted towards the street where the red lanterns hung. She ran and ran. Her thighs seared. Her blisters burst. It was a bloody, wet mess in her shoes but she kept going. Her legs carried her as if they were a separate entity, directing her through the throng of people. She barely avoided being mowed down by a rickshaw when she dashed blindly across the road. By the time she reached the row of brothels, her pulse was pounding like an erratic drumbeat in her ears. Her lungs squeezed; she wanted to puke. Her shirt clung to her heaving back. Some passersby cast her questioning looks while the bolder ones wolf-whistled.

_Disgusting._

She wanted nothing more than to bash their teeth in. Maybe she should. She snapped a long piece off a wooden crate lying by the side. The splinters pricked her hand but she only tightened her grip. Girls wandering through this seedy part of town must protect themselves. Sweat dripped into her eyes as she surveyed the area. Where should she start? Was Honoka even here? She couldn’t simply barge into each and every building as though she owned the place.

Suddenly, her feet started moving on their own accord. It started as a jog, then a sprint. The faces around her were a blur. Voices intensified, gaining in volume as she entered an alley. The number of people grew the further she walked in, gathering around something at the end. Her feet slowed, heavy as lead. 

“Think we can have a go at her?”

“Is she a virgin?”

“In your dreams, mate. No girl here is still a virgin!”

The urge to keep moving pulled Tsubasa towards the crowd. She tugged her cap down and jostled her way through the wall of male bodies, ignoring their curses. Something told her she had to see this. That was when she heard it.

A sob.

_Honoka’s sob._

Her heart dropped. Shoving the last person out of her way, she was greeted by a sight she had never prepared herself to see. There curled on the ground was Honoka. _Her_ Honoka whose smile she had sworn to protect. But battered and clothed in ripped sheer fabric that did little to preserve her modesty, she might have lost that smile forever. What happened next was a blur. Tsubasa vaguely remembered lashing at the onlookers, screaming at them to get lost. When some smart alec made a wisecrack about Honoka’s body, she snapped.

“SAY THAT AGAIN AND I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Her eyes flashed like a wild dog with rabies. Veins bulged against her neck. The monster in her screamed for blood. All she saw was red, red, and more red. The crowd backed away; there was no doubt she would make good on her word. She glared holes into their retreating backs, making sure no one dared to even sneak a glance. Dropping her weapon with a thunk, she knelt next to Honoka, the madness in her eyes fading. “Honoka…” Her fingertips barely ghosted the younger girl’s bruised skin when Honoka flinched. “Honoka,” she repeated in a soft whisper, “it’s me, Tsubasa.”

A tense moment passed before Honoka raised her head, revealing a face bathed in tears. “Tsu… basa… chan?” Dried scarlet made a messy trail from her busted lip to her chin. Raw welts in various sizes were scattered over her arms, torso and thighs, making her body a canvas for someone’s sick painting. A gash split her left brow; dark blood crusted her lashes. Tsubasa’s innards twisted with rage. How could anyone bear to do this to a girl so pure?

Honoka shivered. Without a second thought, Tsubasa stripped off her shirt and wrapped it around Honoka’s trembling body, leaving herself with just a gray undershirt and faded brown pants. The night air tingled her exposed scrawny arms but it was the least of her concerns. She had so many questions to ask.

_Who did this to you?_

_Why did they beat you?_

_How did you end up here?_

_Why didn’t you listen to me?_

But she clamped her mouth shut and chose to draw Honoka into a protective embrace. The other girl wept into her chest, apologizing over and over again.

“I’m sorry, Tsubasa-chan… I should’ve listened to you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Sobs racked Honoka’s frail frame. “I-I thought I could earn a lot of money for us. It sounded s-so easy. Aiko-san told me it’s just like the other jobs… and I would get paid a lot. I didn’t know it’d be like… like t-that… I really didn’t know…”

The hand that was stroking Honoka’s head froze. Tsubasa was mad at the person who did this to Honoka. If she could stab him with the sharpest tool, she would - and she would do it over and over. She was mad at Honoka for not heeding her warning. But more than anything, she was mad at herself. If only she had explained the dangers to Honoka. If only she had told her about the red light district. If only she hadn’t been so blindly protective.

Ignorance was Honoka’s downfall.

“No, I’m sorry.” She buried her face in Honoka’s hair. “I… I knew what they do but I kept it from you. I thought I could protect you that way but,” her voice choked as guilt drowned her, “I was wrong. I’m the stupid one. I’m so sorry, Honoka.”

She felt Honoka shake her head and shift in her arms, trying to sit up a bit more. Pulling back, she found an apple being lifted to her face.

“Tsubasa-chan must be hungry, right?”

“What…?”

Deep fingernail marks riddled its crimson surface as though it had been trapped in a death grip for a long time.

“W-Why…?” Something hot stung the back of the brunette’s eyes. It couldn’t be. She blinked and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Even throughout the terror and humiliation, Honoka never stopped thinking about her. 

“I grabbed this before they threw me out,” Honoka confessed in a small voice. “I didn’t do my job properly so I didn’t get paid… but I was afraid you would be hungry waiting for me so I-”

“Wait. You said you didn’t do your job properly. Was that why they beat you up?”

Hesitation reflected in Honoka’s eyes. “Shigeo-sama wanted to touch me with his… his…”

Tsubasa nodded in understanding, sparing her the shame of saying the vile word. “So did he…?”

Honoka shook her head. “I kicked him.”

“There?”

“Un. I was so scared but I remembered Tsubasa-chan calling me your strong girl so I fought back.” Honoka sniffled as she recalled the punches, kicks, and whips that rained on her body. “He got really mad and hit me. Aiko-san too when she found out. Then they threw me out.”

The gears in Tsubasa’s mind came to a screeching halt. It took a while for the information to sink in and when it finally did, tears were already streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around a baffled Honoka as tightly as she could without hurting her.

“T-Tsubasa-chan?”

This night, Tsubasa learned it was possible to smile and cry at the same time.

* * *

The two girls lay in the cramped shed. Although exhausted from the day’s events, they were restless. Honoka tried to stay still on her back which sustained the least injuries but she couldn’t help tossing and turning. With every move, pain would shoot through her body, reminding her of what she wanted to forget. Tsubasa, shaken by the close call and racked with guilt, found disquieting imagery assaulting her mind’s eye whenever she tried to sleep. Hands clasped atop her abdomen, her fingers raked her knuckles till they turned an angry red.

“Tsubasa-chan.”

The brunette tore her gaze away from the wooden ceiling to regard her companion.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Honoka asked only to receive a dry chuckle.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tsubasa sighed, wanting to offer a smile yet unable to. “I just can’t help thinking how lousy I am.” All along she had thought she could do everything for Honoka but today’s incident had proved her wrong, dead wrong. The hay rustled when Honoka shook her head and reached for Tsubasa’s hand. The wince that flashed across her features did not go unnoticed.

“Hey, don’t move too much.”

Ignoring the warning, Honoka inched closer. “Tsubasa-chan, can you do something for me?”

In the past, Tsubasa would have agreed readily but now, she didn’t feel so confident anymore. Still, she had to be strong, or at least pretend to. “Sure. What is it?” Her brows knitted in concern when Honoka’s eyes shifted, not meeting her own.

“Can you… take off my clothes?”

Tsubasa’s breath hitched. “W-What are you saying?”

“I want Tsubasa-chan to take off my clothes.”

Tsubasa placed her palm on Honoka’s forehead, checking for a fever. _Nope, seems normal. Then…_

“Please, Tsubasa-chan.”

The begging tone in Honoka’s voice surprised Tsubasa. She examined the ginger’s expression, heart twinging at the nasty cut above her eye. There had been too many close calls; whatever had struck Honoka could have blinded her if it had been any lower. She raised her hand, lightly tracing the contours of Honoka’s face - still as adorable as the day they met in the dingy alley ten years ago. Her lips curled into a smile borne out of genuine affection for the girl she had spent more than half her life with - and would want to continue doing so till the end of time. Sitting up, she tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach. Honoka needed this.

“Alright.”

“Can you sit here?” Honoka gestured to her waist.

Tsubasa bit her lip, not comfortable with the idea but she chose not to question. Very gingerly, she straddled Honoka, doing her best not to put all her weight on her. When she looked down, she was hit by the vulnerability presented beneath her. Was this the same as what that man had seen? She shook her head. No, it had to be different; if he had looked through her eyes, he would have seen a girl who deserved to be treated with utmost love and respect instead of an object to fulfill his twisted desires. She placed her hand on Honoka’s waist and waited. Tears welled up in those puffy eyes and Tsubasa felt a tremor under her palm. “If you are not comfortable, I can-”

“No.”

Clearly, she had underestimated Honoka’s strength. If Honoka wanted to relive the experience, if this was the way she chose to overcome her trauma, Tsubasa should not- would not deny her. Slowly, she lifted the shirt. Every inch revealed sore spots that were starting to take on a purple hue. Suppressing her fury, she pulled the top over Honoka’s head and spread it over the hay before letting her lie down again. Faced with the bare beauty of the girl who had stolen her heart long ago, she blushed madly and averted her eyes, pushing away any improper thoughts.

“As I thought, only Tsubasa-chan can do this.” The statement was quiet but sure. Honoka tugged at Tsubasa’s hand, her own cheeks stained a bashful pink. “Hug me?”

“B-But your wounds…”

“It’s okay because Tsubasa-chan is always gentle.”

There it was again, the irritating sting in her eyes. “Why do you trust me?” she blurted before she could stop herself.

The smile never left Honoka’s face. “Because Tsubasa-chan loves me.”

And the dam finally broke. Hot tears splattered onto tender skin drop after drop until Tsubasa was pulled down. Instinctively, she brought her arms around Honoka. It felt so familiar. So _right_. The embrace brought her a peace she had never known. Bodies molded together, no words were exchanged as they shared their warmth. Having Honoka this close soothed her more than anything in the world. It still felt so surreal - how she had almost lost this angel.

A small laugh escaped her lips.

“Why are you laughing?”

Tsubasa pulled back a little, admiring Honoka’s cute, quizzical expression. “I should be the one comforting you but I feel like I’m the one being comforted instead.” She fumbled around for their blanket that had been neglected. Just as she grabbed its edge, she paused and with a deepening blush, slipped off her own shirt.

“Tsubasa-chan?”

“It’s only fair,” she said with a doting smile and swathed the cotton blanket over them. The moment their bare skin touched, it was a whole new level of intimacy. Hearts beating in sync, Tsubasa never knew it was possible to be so in tune with another human being. Calm cocooned their wearied souls as they relaxed into each other’s arms. In the silent night, the only sounds were their even breathing. With Honoka snuggled up to her, all was right again.

“You mean the world to me, Honoka. Thank you for being so strong.”

* * *

Four days had passed and it was the last day of the carnival. With Honoka’s wounds hurting less, the pair decided to make a trip to the most happening spot in town. Tsubasa plopped her cap onto Honoka’s crown as they exited the shed.

“Are you giving this to me?”

“I’m just lending it to you,” Tsubasa answered with a cheeky grin. “I won’t give up something that you gave me so easily!”

“Hehe… Thank you, Tsubasa-chan!” Honoka squeezed Tsubasa happily. It couldn’t block the ugly scars entirely but at least it could shield her from the prying stares of passersby.

“Ready?”

Honoka slipped her hand into Tsubasa’s. “Let’s go!”

They didn’t have much to spend but watching others win or struggle at the game booths was good enough entertainment. Without a doubt, they weaved in and out of the food stands, eyes twinkling and mouths watering upon the sight of yummy snacks. On several occasions, Tsubasa had nearly splurged on the treats Honoka would love but was stopped by the very target of her indulgence.

“I want fried soba!” Honoka declared abruptly.

Tsubasa frowned. “Honoka, get something you like.”

“I like fried soba.”

“But-”

“It’s more filling and its portion is bigger. It can be our dinner,” Honoka insisted.

Tsubasa stuffed her hands into her pockets, a rare pout appearing on her face. “But you prefer sweet stuff and it’s a carnival. At least let me buy you one item?”

Honoka pondered over the question, scrunching her face in exaggeration. “Then a candy apple! It’s sweet for me and Tsubasa-chan loves apples!”

Tsubasa sighed, defeated as always. “Since you put it that way, alright then. I love you more than apples though.” She stole a kiss from an unsuspecting Honoka, giggling when the latter’s cheeks matched the cherry blossoms.

Later, on the way back to the shed, they bumped into Nozomi and Yazawa Nico by the fountain. As expected, Nozomi had her tarot cards spread out over the cobblestones. Honoka hollered the two girls’ names, waving animatedly. Blood drained from Nozomi’s face the second she laid her eyes on Tsubasa. However, to everyone’s surprise, Tsubasa gave Honoka an encouraging smile.

“Do you want to join them?”

There was a collective gasp from the other three.

“Didn’t you say not to let Nozomi-chan read my fortune?” It was Honoka’s turn to check Tsubasa for a high temperature.

“You think the cards are interesting, don’t you?” Tsubasa turned her attention to Nozomi, straightened herself and did a 90-degree bow. “I’m sorry for my attitude in the past. May we join you?”

Hands splayed over her dearest cards, Nozomi stared at her as if she had grown a second head. “You are not going to tear these, right?” When she received an affirmative, she broke into a big smile. “Of course you may!” She shifted to make space for the newcomers. “So how are your wounds, Honoka-chan?”

“They’re getting better. Tsubasa-chan has been taking good care of me!”

Nozomi’s suggestive waggling of brows did not escape Nico. “Don’t even start.” The pigtailed girl shot her friend a dirty look. “Anyway, Honoka, one of the girls at my mom’s shop will be moving to another town. Arranged marriage,” she rolled her eyes, “so my mom’s looking for someone to replace her. You keen?”

“Eh?!” Honoka pointed at herself incredulously. “M-Me?”

“But of course it’s going to be different from what you always do. You’ll actually need your brains for this.”

“Hey,” Tsubasa interjected, a scowl already in place.

“Hold your horses. I’m just stating the facts,” Nico added quickly. Incurring Tsubasa’s wrath was the last thing she wanted. “You’ll need to learn flower arrangement from my mom and maybe me if she’s busy. And that means you come to work every day.”

“But…” As tempting as the offer was, Honoka had zero confidence in her abilities. Flower arrangement was delicate work; someone as clumsy as her couldn’t be up to it. She clenched her fists, an internal struggle taking place in her head. A hand settled upon hers. Looking up, she caught Tsubasa’s gaze.

“You are strong, remember? Strong girls can do anything.”

“But this also means I can’t accompany you to your workplace anymore,” she blurted out her next concern.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry.”

Nozomi observed the pair with a playful grin. “It’s cute how much you two care about each other.”

“Cute? They make my hair stand.” Nico rubbed her arms, complete with a full-body shudder. “So you up for it, Honoka?”

The ginger took in a deep breath. This was her chance to make their lives better. She looked from Nozomi to Nico to Tsubasa. Blue eyes met assuring green again. An unspoken promise passed between them. She had her answer.

“Yes. I’ll do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. Now that I'm done with this (the plot bunny was begging to be written), I can finally get back to working on "In the Grey". See you next time and have a great day!


End file.
